


Eating out

by WinterChrisp



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bottom TK Strand, Carlos Reyes Loves TK Strand, Carlos Reyes is an Ass Man, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming, Smut, TK Strand in tiny shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterChrisp/pseuds/WinterChrisp
Summary: Coming home from work, Carlos did not expect this, but he can't complain.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 21
Kudos: 230





	Eating out

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing. And I'm nervous about the thing I did.  
> I wrote a short smutty one shot…   
> Or more accurately, I tried to write a smutty one shot.  
> I hope you like it ☺

Carlos unlocked the door to his apartment, it had been a long, if boring, day and he knew TK was waiting inside. TK had texted him on his lunch break to tell him that he was making chicken stir fry for dinner at Carlos place so Carlos wouldn’t eat dinner before he came home like he usually did on days like this.

Walking in he heard music and singing coming from the kitchen and smiled as he toed off his shoes. Carlos dropped his bag by the door, looked up to say hello and promptly froze in place.

TK was dancing and shaking his hips to the music in front of the counter in the kitchen, but that wasn’t what made Carlos freeze and his cock come to attention. No, what gained that reaction was what TK was wearing: a tight, dark grey, tank top that was sculped after every dip and curve of TK’s muscles and a pair of sinfully tight, tiny, dark blue shorts with AFD printed over his ass in bold yellow letters. Carlos wanted to walk up behind TK, fall to his knees and bury his face in his ass, make him squirm on his tongue as he ate TK out.

When TK did a move that was a mix of a body roll and a twerk Carlos couldn’t keep a quiet moan from escaping. He waited with baited breath for TK to turn around and greet him but when nothing happened Carlos sighed in relief, the music had covered his moan, which meant he could put his hastily put together plan into action.

Slowly walking up behind TK with measured steps, Carlos quickly checked so TK wasn’t holding a knife or something else that could potentially be dangerous before he pushed TK against the countertop and sank to his knees behind him.

“Los?” TK sounded surprised.

“Just stand still, baby.” Carlos growled lowly as he pulled down TK’s shorts and buried his face between his cheeks.

“Oh God…” TK moaned and Carlos felt his legs quiver.

Carlos had always been an ass man and while he had met some guys with great asses, TK’s really took the ultimate price. It was firm and fit into his hands perfectly. He kneaded TK’s cheeks in his hands as he gives little playful kitten licks mixed with broad strokes of his tongue all around TK’s hole.

“God you taste so good.” Carlos pulled pack to murmur before diving back in.

TK gave a high whine as he shuddered in pleasure, it felt so fucking good. He had never actually been eaten out before, none of his exes had wanted to do it, they just chased their own pleasure and didn’t really care about TK’s.

But this, what Carlos was doing right now? Was one of the best things he had ever felt. It was almost like Carlos had managed to latch on to TK’s entire nervous system, making pleasure sing through him with every lick and flick of Carlos tongue.

“Carlos!” TK gasped out as Carlos pushed his tongue into his hole and came with a shuddering moan.

“Did you just cum?” Carlos asked as he pulled back from TK’s ass. “Because that is really fucking hot.”

“I… I… I…” TK tried to speak put he was panting and shivering in aftershock of his orgasm.

“Can I cum on your hole?” Carlos stood up so he could start rubbing himself against TK’s ass. “Please, baby, let me cum on your hole.”

“Yeah.” TK nodded and pushed back against Carlos.

Carlos quickly undid his pants and pulled his cock out, using the spit from the earlier rimming to get a nice, smooth glide between TK’s cheeks as he started to mutter. “Your reactions to me eating you out was so sexy, baby. It was like it was the first time anyone has ever rimmed you before.”

“It was.” TK mumbled as he ground back against Carlos a little more firmly.

“What?” Carlos gasped as his hips stuttered.

“No one has ever eaten me out before.” TK confessed with a shy blush.

“Are you telling me I was the first one _ever_ to eat out your gorgeous ass?” Carlos growled low in TK’s ear.

“Uhu.” TK gasped and nodded as he felt the tip of Carlos’ cock catch slightly on his rim.

“So hot… all mine… gonna mark you up…” Carlos pulled back and aimed at TK’s hole as he came, painting his hole with his come.

TK moaned at the feeling, clenching and unclenching his hole, almost hoping some of it would slip inside him. He gave a high-pitched pleasurable whine as Carlos gathered some of the cum with his finger and pushed it inside him.

After Carlos had pushed most of his cum into TK, he stuffed his cock back into his pants, pulled up TK’s shorts and kissed his boyfriend softly. “Stir fry for dinner?”

“Yeah…” TK sighed against Carlos. “If you want to take a shower while I finish the dinner it should be ready when you are done.”

“Looking forward to it.” Carlos walked away after slapping TK’s ass, smirking at the moaning gasp his boyfriend let out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
